


Laundry Day

by girlwithdemonblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithdemonblood/pseuds/girlwithdemonblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't seem to find his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my dear friend Emily's birthday so I wrote her some fluff. I hope y'all like it.

“Hey, Cas. Can you c’mere a minute?” 

“Yes, Dean, what is it?” Cas asks, padding into the bedroom where Dean is sorting through a basket of clean clothes. He’s shirtless and beautiful, sunlight hitting his freckled back making him glow like some sort of ethereal being. 

“Baby, have you seen my Metallica shirt?” Dean asks without turning around. Cas freezes, tugs at the hem of his shirt and clears his throat. 

“No.” Cas responds stiffly. “I could look for it if you’d like.”

“Nah that’s okay.” Dean turns to look at Castiel over his shoulder “I can just wear-“  
Dean stops, looks at Cas, turns to the laundry basket, then back at Cas. “Hey isn’t that my Metallica shirt?” Dean asks, smirking as Castiel folds his arms over his chest as if to hide the garment from Dean’s eyes. 

“Maybe.”

“It totally is.” Dean’s smirk grows wider. “You’re wearin’ my shirt.” Castiel turns bright red as Dean slinks over to stand in front of him.

“I can take it off,” Cas grumbles. Dean considers the offer for a moment, taking a good long look at Cas in the shirt. It’s too big for him, the hem reaches down past his slim hips, and the collar hangs off his shoulder, giving Dean a nice view of his clavicle. He looks good in it, Dean thinks. He definitely likes this look on him. 

“Nah.” Dean wraps an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulls him flush to his chest. “It looks good on you.”


End file.
